Imperium
by yukino22
Summary: Pertenecer a un clan no es cosa facil, mucho menos si es de hechiceras. Pero bueno, todo es parte de ser una imperium. (Se necesitan oc's)
1. Chapter 1

El diccionario define la palabra clan como _"Grupo social formado por un número de familias que descienden de un antepasado común, real o mitológico, y que reconocen la autoridad de un jefe; tiene su origen en sociedades primitivas o rurales."_

Pertenecer a un clan no es cosa simple, se requiere un compromiso, responsabilidad, fidelidad y respeto. Así que no, no es fácil pertenecer a un clan.

Mucho menos si es de hechiceras, mas específicamente el clan 'Imperium'. ¿Qué cuantos clanes de hechiceras hay en el mundo? Pues a saber.

La mística historia de este clan se remonta a siglos atrás en la pequeña Irlanda, aunque será para otra ocasión, en estos días el clan se expandió hasta distintas partes del mundo, Europa, Latinoamérica, etc. Actualmente el clan cuenta con 50 familias de distintas partes del mundo.

Como cada clan, tiene su propia organización y tradiciones.

Como al entrar en la madurez estas sean enviadas donde la Imperium mas poderosa a ser correctamente entrenadas en su especialización. Si, especialización, a pesar que cada una esta entrenada en cada uno de los 5 ámbitos para dominarlos y ser capaz de utilizarlos, normalmente siempre se tiene uno o dos en especial en el que el usuario resalta o domina con mas facilidad. Estos son:

 **Runas y maldiciones:** En el que se utilizan hechizos y símbolos escritos para lograr encantamientos, estas también son las mas poderosas en cuanto a maldiciones se refiere. Simbolizan el poder de la escritura

 **Invocación:** Estas son capaces de dominar cualquier criatura para que estén a sus servicio durante un periodo de tiempo, las mas experimentadas dominan la invocación de criaturas de distintas mitologías. Simbolizan el poder de la cooperación.

 **Dotes naturales:** Flores, hierbas, minerales, metales y toda clase de recursos para la creación de distintas sustancias o pociones de múltiples propósitos, tienen una especial conexión con la naturaleza y la tierra. Simbolizan el poder del ecosistema

 **Mentalistas:** Los poderes crecen de su propia mente y pensamientos, aunque aquí se necesita una gran concentración y fuerza de voluntad. Se reconocen por su ingenio y su pensamiento rápido. Simbolizan el poder de la mente.

 **Sistemáticas:** Ocupan la magia en su propio cuerpo, siendo capaces de llevarlos sobre el limite humano, es un tipo peligroso ya que este muchas veces puede consistir en correr riesgos físicos, apodadas las guerreras. Simbolizan el poder del cuerpo.

Hasta ahora la Imperium más sabia y poderosa es Agatha Rosemont, especializada en los dotes naturales y en runas y maldiciones, ubicada en Paris, Francia donde será la encargada de guiar a la siguiente generación de imperiums

 **Ficha:**

 **Nombre y apellido:**

 **Apodo (opcional):**

 **Descripción Física:**

 **Descripción Psicológica:**

 **Especialización:**

 **Chico: (2 opciones o mas)**

 **Nacionalización:**

 **Historia:**

 **Extras: (cualquier detalle pequeño sirve):**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui el primer capitúlo, el siguiente se concentrara en los estilos de magia, probablemente los chicos saldran en el tercero.**

 **Por cierto si a alguien le interesa necesito un Oc para Kentin.**

Agatha Rosemont había sido una reconocida prodigio desde sus diez años, mostrando increíble capacidad de dominar la magia de runas y maldiciones casi como una hechicera adulta, a sus trece años decidió entrenarse a si misma en la categoría de dotes naturales, logrando dominar lo básico en apenas unos meses.

Aspectos comunes que muestran las celtas, termino que denomina a las hechiceras más poderosas del clan Imperium.

Y así fue, a sus dieciséis años Agatha era una experta en Runa y maldiciones y Dotes naturales, comenzó a estudiar las demás magias independientemente.

Las demás celtas estaban impresionadas con el desempeño de la pelirrosa, llamada la mejor de su generación y la siguiente celta.

Nombrada así a sus 21 años, conocida como una de las mas jóvenes de la historia de las imperium y pasando a esta misma como una déantóir. Una Imperium cuyos logros o historia represento un cambio e innovación en el clan.

A sus veinticinco años fue nombrada como la celta más poderosa pasando a encargarse de guiar a las hechiceras novatas de cada generación a madurar en aspectos de la magia.

Comenzando con la historia de nuestras verdaderas protagonistas, nos encontramos en París, la capital de Francia, donde Agatha Rosemont con sus treinta y dos años revisaba los expedientes de la 192° Generación de hechiceras.

Tenia un grupo de siete jóvenes, pequeño en comparación a otras generaciones, pero eso le facilitaba el proceso de vigilancia.

Solo le quedaba aguardar hasta el día siguiente cuando se supone que comenzaría la llegada de los jóvenes.

-Señorita.

La azafata trato de llamar a la chica, pero esta ni caso le hacia.

-Señorita.-Trato de hablarle más fuerte, pero esta seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana.- ¡Señorita!.- La chica dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y finalmente la miro.- El avión esta a punto de aterrizar, por favor abróchese su cinturón de seguridad.- La otra solamente asintió y siguió las instrucciones ya dadas.

Celyan suspiro tratando de no pensar en que prácticamente una extraña se encargaría de 'criarla' en un país que ni siquiera conocía. Por otra parte no podía evitar emocionarse ante la idea de conocer a la que era prácticamente una de las mejores hechiceras en dotes naturales y por si fuera poco que esta le iba instruir en su maduración en el mundo de la magia.

Era simplemente emocionante.

-¡Señorita!.- La adolescente se volvió a sobresaltar y se quedo viendo a la azafata, la misma que le había llamado la atención antes.- El avión ya aterrizo, necesito que se baje.

Solo ahí se dio cuenta que era prácticamente la única que quedaba ahí, sentada como estúpida, se había vuelto a sumergir en sus pensamientos al punto que no se daba cuenta lo que pasaba al rededor. Si, definitivamente debía trabajar en eso.

Se disculpo con la mujer y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se dirigió hacia donde recibiría su equipaje. No seria difícil encontrarlo, después de todo su hermano le había regalado unas llamativas maletas con estampados de calabazas sonrientes. Aun se preguntaba de donde las saco.

Eran en total tres maletas grandes y un bolso anaranjado más pequeño. Cuando se dirigía a sacar su bolso de esa guincha se dio cuenta que este se había terminado enredando en esta.

Comenzó a tironear cada vez más fuerte de el, pues se estaba desesperando demasiado, ese bolso era muy importante y no podía arriesgarse a perderlo.

De un momento a otro el cierre del bolso decidió ceder, logrando que la mayoría de su contenido se desparramara a su alrededor.

Celyan se regaño mentalmente, esto no era algo habitual en ella, la siguiente vez se preocuparía de usar la cabeza.

-Disculpa se te ha caído tu... piedra azurita.-

Si, piedra azurita. Celyan no tenia un perfume o unos audífonos como un persona normal, claro que no. Había empacado en ese bolso unos recursos útiles para algunos hechizos.

Véase piedras preciosas, plantas y flores, algunos metales incluso.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con un chico bastante alto, probablemente 1.80 cm, algo peculiar era que sus mejillas y nariz estaban cubiertas de pecas, tambien había algunas en su frente y barbilla. Pero quien era ella para decir eso, sus mechones naranjas siempre llamaban la atención.

El chico examino la piedra y luego las demás cosas que seguían esparcidas en el piso. Celyan comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabia muy bien porque el estaba mirando tan inquisitivamente sus materiales.

-Así que...- el chico la miro y sonrió.- Dotes naturales.

Celyan se congelo un momento, no teniendo idea de siquiera que pensar. La habían descubierto ¿pero quien?. Lo mejor seria no exponerse y tomarlo con calma.

Miro al chico otra vez y de forma calmada se puso de pie y lo miro seriamente.

-¿Quien eres?.- Pregunto la chica, el otro solo rio levemente.

-Mi nombre es Aiden, Aiden Murphy, un gusto.- El chico le extendió la mano y Celyan aun en algo de desconfianza se la dio por cordialidad.- no te preocupes, soy parte del clan Imperium, especializado en invocación y runas y maldiciones. Un gusto.

Los hombros de Celyan se relajaron y se permitió sonreír con amabilidad.

-Mi nombre es Celyan Moonacre, un gusto igual, mi especialización son-

-Dotes naturales.- interrumpió abruptamente el otro.- Créeme lo note.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Por cierto...-Le dijo Aiden tratando de acabar con ese momento incomodo, al menos para el.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de como llegar a el teach de Agatha Rosemont? Porque tambien vas hacia allá ¿no?

-Pensaba simplemente tomar un taxi, no esta demasiado lejos.- le respondió aun sonriendo

-!Ah si, un taxi¡.- le respondió Aiden.- Yo probablemente debería hacer los mismo, aunque n soy bueno en direcciones sabes.- la pelinegra solo asintió en silencio.- Si... probablemente necesito un GPS, soy muy malo en la direcciones.

-Nadie es perfecto.- Le sonrió la chica de forma amable.

Aiden solo se le quedo mirando y luego suspiro, obviamente ella no estaba captando la indirecta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro por que el lo hacia, encontraba las indirectas ridículas.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?.- Dijo sin rodos ya cansado de ese asunto.

-Ah.-Celyan pareció quedarse en blanco unos minutos.- ¡Claro!.

El transcurso en el auto fue silencioso, aunque ya no tan incomodo. El chico no podía evitar fijarse en el cabello de la otra, no de mala forma, le gustaba el color naranja y esas mechas se veían tan naturales. Aunque la combinación del color negro y naranjo le hacia recordar vagamente a una temática de Halloween.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, una hermosa casa rosa pastel con tejado y otras partes de madera, se notaba a simple viste que era enorme, de dos pisos pero bastante amplia, en todas las ventanas se apreciaban enredaderas o maceteros con flores exóticas y plantas que Celyan reconoció con propósitos especiales para rituales mágicos. Tambien contaba con un hermoso jardín delantero que fácilmente podrías confundir con un pequeño bosque si tuviera más arboles, incluso un pequeño columpio se encontraba entre medio. Aiden anoto en su mente visitarlo cuando pudiera.

Por su parte Celyan creaba una lista en su mente de todas las plantas y recursos que sus ojos tocaban, sus propósitos y preparaciones, a su antigua maestra le habría encantado ese lugar.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos!.- Exclamo la mujer de cabello rosa, prácticamente empujándolos hacia una sala tan rosa y llena de plantas como el frente de la casa.

Adentro se encontraban otras tres chicas dispersadas en los blancos y mullidos sillones.

-!Vamos siéntense, esta es su casa ahora¡ ¡No!.- se detuvo abruptamente.- Su nuevo hogar.- de nuevo practicante usando sus manos y empujarlos hasta el sillón mas grande donde la una joven bastante pequeña de ojos turquesas y cabellos negros, la cual les sonrió amablemente.

-Bien, vamos a presentarnos.- Dijo Agatha con un brillante sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una hermosa silla colgante de mimbre.- Es obvio que ya me conocen, soy Agatha Rosemont y es un honor tenerlos aquí, quiero que sepan que hare todo posible para que se sientan como en su segunda casa, como mis segundos hijos o como tía, una amable y dulce tía.- La mujer tomo un respiro y ensancho su sonrisa.- Ahora es su turno, vamos, preséntense

La primera en presentarse fue la mas cercana a la mujer mayor, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojos.- Mi nombre es Magdalena Aldridge, pero prefiero que me llamen Lena, un gusto. Mi especialización es Runas y maldiciones y Sistematismos.- Se presento con voz calmada y finalizo sonriendo.

La siguiente fue sin duda la persona más llamativa en la habitación, superando a Agatha por mucho, su cabello bi-color de negro en su parte derecha y una mezcla de rosa y violeta en su otro lado, por si fuera poco este estaba lleno de tiburonazos. Su rostro cubierto de maquillaje con purpurina lo que desviaba la atención hacia esos brillantes detalles.

-Me llamo Delirium, me especializo en Invocación, runas y maldiciones.- Tan arisca se volvió a sentar manteniendo una mueca de desagrado en su cara.

-Yo creí que Melanie Martinez seria mas amable.- soltó con burla Aiden.

-¿Disculpa?.- Delirium se volteo a su el y le miro de mala manera.- Imbécil.

-Uy, tan mala actitud y tanta brillantina amor~.- se volvió a burlar el único chico sonriendo.

Delirium apretó el puño y volvió a mirar se mala forma al chico.- Lo que me faltaba el único chico es un completo idiota, que solo saca mierda de su boca. Podrías esforzarte para que las mujeres dejen de creer que todos los muchachos son tan imbéciles como tu.- Termino con burla

El castaño claro solo le sonrió con sorna.- No te enojes, no quiero quiero que me eches veneno en mis galletas o acaso quieres que Me calme ya~ ¿Te pongo de nervios? .-

-¡Ya chicos!.- Grito Agatha deteniéndolos.- Estarán juntos por lo menos un año ¿Enserio quieren pasarlo peleando como perro y gato?.- Les pregunto mostrando unos ojitos de cachorro. Ambos adolescentes apartaron la mirada y se aquedaron en silencio.- Así me gusta, ahora tu pequitas.

El chico arrugo levemente la nariz ante ese apodo, es cierto que estaba cubierto de pecas, pero no era necesario recordárselo.- Mi nombre es Aiden Murphy, me especializo en invocaciones y mentalismos, un placer señoritas.- bromeo.

-El único chico.- Observo la única que aun no se había presentado, una chica baja de cabellos azabaches.

-Si, bueno...- Divagó Agatha.- Imperium comenzó como un plan único de mujeres y hasta el día de hoy estas predominan, uno de cada diez bebes nacen chicos, pero eso no importa ¡Ahora tu turno pequeña!.- Grito mirando a la anterior mencionada

La mencionada solo sonrió nerviosa ante el apodo dado.- Mi nombre es Rose Herondale, vengo de España y me especializo en magia mentalista y sistemática, un placer.- Dijo cok un tono amigable.

-¡Muy bien! ahora que ya estamos todos presentados, amigos, familia y todo, será mejor que nos preparemos para su entrada al colegio.-


End file.
